Certain club specifications, e.g., bounce angle, may be crucial to achieving shot consistency and are generally dictated by the swing type and physical characteristics of the player. Accordingly, players must be properly fitted to optimize these parameters in their iron sets and to obtain maximum performance from their equipment. During the fitting process, club specifications for the entire set are typically determined by evaluating a player's swing using, e.g., a plurality of 7 irons, wherein each test iron has a distinct set of specifications. However, the excessive number of clubs required to perform a proper fitting may be expensive and cumbersome to transport.
Moreover, playing conditions may also have a profound effect on a player's shot consistency during a golf round. For example, when the golf course is wet, the golf club head has a greater tendency to dig into the ground during a golf swing, which may alter the shot trajectory. To accommodate adverse playing conditions, manufacturers have provided golf club heads that have adjustable components, e.g., interchangeable soles. However, adjusting these components can be difficult and time consuming.